Micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) devices are widely used as actuators, including magnetic actuators. Most magnetic actuators are based on electromagnetic force, which acts on a conductor with current running across a magnetic field. These actuators may comprise a magnetic circuit to produce the magnetic field and electric circuit to harvest the electromagnetic force by the running current. Typically, magnetic actuators may be realized using permanent magnets to create the magnetic field, and use a conductor coil to run current and displace the actuating element according to the applied electromagnetic force.